La triple tragédie
by Ma'am M
Summary: On devrait être assez loin. Cette pensée la rassurait. La vérité ? Elle était épuisée. Sakura courait depuis plus d’une demi-heure, transportant le corps inanimé du brun. / Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, UR
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour lecteur/trice !

Cette histoire a été écrite et publiée sur un autre site il y a environ 2 ans (avant Word 2007 ? Terrible !) ça date mais je l'aime bien ! :) Je l'ai retrouvée en faisant un brin de ménage dans mon ancien PC et je me suis dit "autant en faire profiter quelqu'un !" Elle n'a jamais été terminée mais on ne sait jamais...

J'ai aussi décidé de ne pas la modifier même si certains passages me font horriblement grimacer...

Donc voilà, pour recadrer un peu le contexte (car c'est un UR), disons qu'elle a été écrite avant la mort d'Itachi. Inutile de dire qu'elle ne suit pas la trame originale du manga :D

Bref, tout ça ne nous rajeunit pas.

[disclaimer habituel]

* * *

**La triple tragédie - Chapitre 1**

_« On devrait être assez loin. »_ Cette pensée la rassurait. La vérité ? Elle était épuisée. Sakura courait depuis plus d'une demi-heure, transportant le corps inanimé du brun_. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd… »_ La peur, l'effort, elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler sa respiration et sa vision s'obscurcissait. Soudain, une douleur aiguë à la cuisse la jeta au sol. Elle se réceptionna sur l'épaule et roula dans la poussière. _« Aie… »_ Un goût de sang dans la bouche : elle avait du se mordre la langue en tombant. La jeune femme tenta de se relever mais s'écroula à nouveau dans un cri de douleur. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ses jambes ne la porteraient pas plus loin.

_« Bien. »_ Il était temps de faire un bilan de la situation. Dans la panique, elle n'avait prêté aucune attention à ses blessures et son corps semblait le lui faire payer. Elle découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était couverte de sang, son propre sang, certainement, mais aussi le sien, son sang à lui. _« Ca va aller, courage. »_ En temps que ninja médical, elle s'était finalement habituée à ces visions d'horreur : brûlures, fractures, membres arrachés… Mais cette fois c'était différent et beaucoup trop réel. _« Reprends-toi. »_ D'une main tremblante, la jeune rose dégagea les cheveux qui lui collaient au visage. Elle eut une seconde d'hésitation : elle avait du perdre son bandeau là-bas. Après un examen plus approfondi, elle pu constater la nature de ses blessures : quelques côtes cassées, un poignet fracturé et une méchante brûlure à la cuisse, en plus de multiples éraflures et contusions. _« Je dois absolument économiser mon chakra. »_

Après avoir soigné ses blessures les plus graves, elle jeta un regard au corps du brun étendu à quelques mètres. Serrant les dents, elle se traîna jusqu'à lui et le retourna. La jeune femme ravala un cri d'effroi : il était presque méconnaissable. Son visage barbouillé de sang était barré d'une longue coupure et elle remarqua également une plaie béante au niveau de son abdomen. Il respirait mal. Il allait certainement mourir. Si elle ne faisait rien, du moins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura se laissa tomber au sol, vidée de toute son énergie. Cette fois, elle n'avait plus de chakra. _« Ca va aller. Je vais simplement fermer les yeux quelques instants et ensuite je reprendrai la route. »_ Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Naruto. De tous, c'était lui qui était le plus en sécurité.

***

Les pupilles bleues s'ouvrirent sur un ciel rouge. _« Rouge ? »_ Cette information avait du mal à trouver un point d'attache dans l'esprit du blond. Tout était flou. Il avait mal. Non, en fait, dire qu'il avait mal était un euphémisme : il avait tellement mal qui croyait devenir fou. Il décida de s'asseoir et cette simple action lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il resta un long moment immobile, paralysé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. _« Mon dieu. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »_ Ca ne pouvait pas être réel, c'était un cauchemar. Mais tout était bien là : les bâtiments détruits, certains pris dans de gigantesques flammes, l'odeur de brûlé, l'odeur de sang : le village de la Feuille était réduit à un tas de roches fumantes. Son regard hébété parcourait la scène, il sentait la chaleur de l'incendie tout proche. Et il aperçut enfin les corps… les dizaines de corps éparpillés comme des poupées de chiffon. Il voulait se rendormir, oublier, mais il ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard.

Il frissonna malgré la chaleur des flammes. En ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, il réalisa qu'il était pratiquement nu. Peu à peu, son esprit sortait de la brume. Il se rappelait vaguement le visage de Sasuke. Oui, c'était bien lui, Sasuke, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis six ans. Il était revenu à Konoha, et il avait dit quelque chose. Qu'avait-il dit au juste ? Naruto ne parvenait pas à réfléchir, il ne se souvenait pas. Il revoyait le brun se tenant face à lui, un air narquois sur le visage, une arme à la main, et le sang. Il revoyait ses lèvres bouger mais était incapable de savoir ce qu'il avait dit, il le revoyait rire. Et après, c'était le trou noir.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds. Ils étaient sales et collants. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux, un doute, une sensation d'horreur absolue s'était emparée de tout son être. A contrecoeur, il se mit à scruter chaque détail de son corps. Pas une blessure. C'était inconcevable, il était entouré de morts et n'avait pas une égratignure. Cet élément ne fit que renforcer son malaise. C'est là que Naruto entendit les cris. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à cet instant mais il y avait des survivants. La boule qu'il sentait grossir dans son estomac depuis quelques minutes remonta brusquement dans sa gorge et, avec un haut-le-cœur, il se pencha sur le côté pour vomir. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, la raison de ce massacre tenait en un seul mot, un mot qu'il prononça du bout des lèvres : « Kyuubi. »

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne fut qu'un déferlement de colère et de souffrance. D'abord une larme, puis un gémissement. Maintenant Naruto pleurait à voix haute, comme un enfant, le front collé au sol, les poings serrés. Des cris rauques s'échappaient de sa gorge et il ne cherchait pas à les étouffer. Il avait tellement mal... Il avait détruit Konoha, sa seule maison. Et ces morts étaient ses amis, des gens qui avaient confiance en lui. Il était un meurtrier et au-delà du fait trivial que personne ne lui pardonnerait jamais cet acte, lui-même ne pourrait plus vivre. Il avait pleuré pendant plus d'une heure. L'idée d'en finir l'avait effleuré, mais il avait été trop lâche pour s'y résoudre. A partir de maintenant, il vivrait, vide et seul. C'était le prix à payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Comme un automate, il avait pris la direction de chez lui. Les pierres écorchaient ses pieds nus mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il gardait les yeux baissés de peur d'apercevoir l'un de ses amis mort ou blessé. Il avait déjà cru en voir certains et c'était suffisant. Ironiquement, le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait son appartement était l'un des derniers encore debout. Naruto accomplissait les gestes habituels sans réfléchir. Après une douche brûlante, il se dirigea vers son armoire. Son seul choix conscient fut celui d'un kimono noir, « _par respect pour les morts »_ se dit-il. Même si cette dernière pensée le mit mal à l'aise, il se sentait différent. Il ne pouvait plus pleurer, il ne ressentait plus rien. Puis, sans aucune hésitation, il rassembla le reste de ses affaires et entreprit de les détruire par le feu, son bandeau de shinobi compris. Il voulait faire disparaître toute trace de sa présence dans ce village. Enfin, il quitta Konoha sans un regard en arrière.

***

Sasuke rêvait. Il rêvait de ce qui c'était passé. Ce n'était pas prémédité, du jour au lendemain, il avait décidé de retourner à Konoha, sans aucune raison. Puis il avait aperçu ce gosse, Konohamaru, et il s'était dit que ça ferait un bon prétexte. Le gamin s'était bien défendu mais avait fini par mourir. Pendant son agonie, Sasuke lui avait fait remarquer qu'il aurait pu lui faciliter la tâche, mais en réalité, il était satisfait de la manière dont tout s'était déroulé. Un peu d'action ne lui faisait pas de mal. Ensuite, il avait traîné le corps derrière lui jusqu'à l'intérieur du village. L'idée était d'aller provoquer Uzumaki. Le blond avait réagi au quart de tour. A vrai dire, il avait réagi tellement rapidement que Sasuke n'avait pas eu le temps de parer. La douleur avait été un véritable choc et il s'était évanoui. Maintenant il s'éveillait : alors comme ça, il était toujours en vie.

Ce mal de tête était insupportable. Il ouvrit les yeux et… rien. Il ne voyait rien. _« Que… »_ Il porta la main à son visage : sous les croûtes de sang séché il distinguait une plaie qui ne devait pas être jolie à voir. _« Je suis aveugle ? »_ Il ne comprenait pas. Sa blessure au ventre avait disparu. Il enfonça ses doigts dans le sol meuble : la forêt. Quelqu'un devait l'avoir sauvé et transporté ici. Il entendit le crépitement d'un feu de camp et quelque chose atterrit à côté de lui avec un bruit mou.

« Mange. »

Il avait reconnu cette voix, il la connaissait par cœur, mais elle était moins niaise que dans son souvenir. Alors c'était Sakura qui l'avait amené ici.

« C'est toi qui m'a soigné, Sakura ?

Oui. Mange.

Tu n'as pas pu sauver mes yeux ?

Non. Je n'ai pas voulu sauver tes yeux. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus : ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Elle était maligne finalement. De toutes les personnes qui s'étaient attaquées à lui, elle était la seule à lui avoir infligé un handicap aussi sévère. Sans son Sharingan, il serait vraiment diminué. Pourtant, elle avait été amoureuse de lui, il s'en rappelait, et le fait qu'elle l'ait secouru malgré ce qu'il avait fait devait avoir un rapport avec ça. Elle s'était levée pour s'approcher.

« Je t'ai toujours trouvée stupide et inutile. Ça n'était pas la peine de me sauver par amour. »

Il perçut un mouvement rapide suivit d'un contact froid contre sa gorge. Un kunai.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Uchiha. Si tu es en vie c'est uniquement parce que Naruto attend une explication de ta part. De plus, tu pourrais fournir des informations à Konoha. »

Le ton était dur. Elle avait changé et il avait pu le constater cette fois. Mais même s'il fut surpris de sa réaction, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Impassible, il se contenta d'ajouter :

« C'était une erreur de me sauver. A la première occasion, je tuerai Uzumaki. »

La pression du kunai se fit plus forte et un filet de sang commença à couler.

« Ne t'avise pas de me provoquer. »

Elle était tout près à présent. Sasuke pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage. Il essayait d'imaginer la scène. Depuis combien de temp n'avait pas eu de réel contact avec quelqu'un ? Il attrapa violemment la main qui tenait le kunai. Surprise, elle lâcha son arme. Il serrait le bras de la jeune femme et il devait certainement lui faire mal mais elle ne disait rien. Guidé par son souffle, il approcha son visage et colla sans douceur ses lèvres aux siennes. C'était un baiser forcé et elle resta quelques secondes sans réaction, puis soudain, il sentit une douleur déchirante : elle avait attrapé le kunai de la main gauche et lui avait tranché le pouce. Il poussa un cri et la lâcha. Elle se releva d'un bond et siffla :

« Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. »

Plus que choqué, il était vexé. Serrant sa main ensanglantée contre lui, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

« Que se passe-t-il, Sakura ? Je pensais que c'était ton rêve.

- Tais-toi. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aime plus. Je l'aime lui. Encore un mot et tu crèves. »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et il sourit : elle avait quand même craqué, sa voix était légèrement tremblante et était montée d'un cran dans les aigus. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage de l'achever.

_« Lui ? Elle parlait d'Uzumaki ? »_ Il commença à manger ce qu'elle avait préparé. Ça n'était pas mauvais. Il l'avait déjà remarqué quelques instants plus tôt mais en l'absence de ses yeux, ses autres sens étaient comme décuplés. C'est pour ça qu'il pouvait l'entendre pleurer.


	2. Chapter 2

**La triple tragédie - Chapitre 2  
**

Elle frottait son bras endolori, incapable d'étouffer ses sanglots. Elle était certes devenue plus forte mais ça ne suffisait pas face à quelqu'un comme Sasuke. Il était tellement froid, tellement confiant. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, six ans auparavant, il avait voulu tuer Naruto. Elle l'avait trouvé différent, impitoyable, et à sa grande honte, plus beau et plus majestueux. Mais après toutes ces années, elle avait compris : il n'avait pas changé du tout, il avait toujours été comme ça. Seulement, c'était son regard à elle qui avait évolué. Comment avait-elle pu aimer un tel monstre ? Il la dégoûtait. _« Et pourtant, je l'ai aidé… spontanément. »_ C'était bien ça le problème : Sakura l'aurait nié jusqu'à la mort mais elle se sentait comme électrisée en sa présence, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée, fascinée.

La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas sauvé le brun pour lui soutirer des informations. Des informations pour qui ? Pour un village dont les trois quarts de la population étaient morts ? Les larmes réapparurent. Dès que ses paupières se fermaient, elle revivait la scène et elle savait que cet évènement la marquerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ça avait été horrible. Elle avait eu ce mauvais pressentiment et quand elle était arrivée, le blond avait déjà perdu le contrôle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fou de rage. Il s'était jeté sur Sasuke sans même que celui-ci n'aie le temps de réagir. Stupéfaite, la jeune rose avait suivit des yeux le corps inanimé qui s'envolait dans les airs pour venir atterrir à quelques mètres d'elle. Et c'était là qu'elle avait commencé à avoir peur. Loin de se calmer, le Renard laissait éclater sa fureur. Tout semblait se passer au ralentit. Elle avait vu Iruka qui tentait de raisonner Naruto ; quelques secondes plus tard, son corps inerte formait un angle étrange aux pieds de Sakura. Il y avait eu un lourd silence, même les rugissements du Renard s'étaient arrêtés. « NON ! » Elle se souvenait avoir crié, puis elle avait croisé son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était Naruto, il n'y avait plus rien d'humain dans ses yeux. Terrifiée, elle avait fait plusieurs pas en arrière, secouée par des tremblements incontrôlables. Puis, la violence du choc lui avait fait perdre connaissance plusieurs minutes. Il l'avait frappée. Quand elle était revenue à elle, Sakura s'était laissé submerger par la panique. Le bruit était insoutenable, l'odeur de mort omniprésente. Elle voyait ses amis au sol, sans savoir s'ils étaient morts ou blessés. La jeune femme savait qu'elle pouvait aider mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger. Et puis quelqu'un lui avait attrapé la cheville et lui avait ordonné de fuir. Elle avait obéit sans réfléchir, attrapant le corps du brun au passage. Elle n'en était pas certaine mais il lui avait semblé que c'était Kakashi. Elle baissa les yeux, il était certainement mort maintenant. Seuls ceux qui avaient fuit pouvaient avoir survécu.

Sakura tourna de nouveau la tête vers celui qu'elle avait sauvé. Il arrachait tant bien que mal la manche de son kimono pour bander sa main au pouce amputé. Cette blessure au visage amoindrissait quelque peu sa beauté parfaite mais elle ne changeait en rien ce qu'il dégageait : domination, supériorité, sensualité. Elle enfonça profondément ses ongles dans le sol pour ne pas aller l'aider. Elle ne pourrait pas le tuer, elle le savait. Et vu sa réaction, il s'en doutait également. _« Que se passe-t-il, Sakura ? Je pensais que c'était ton rêve. »_ Les paroles du brun résonnaient dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Ensuite, elle avait parlé du blond. _« Je l'aime lui. »_ C'était ce qu'elle avait dit. En vérité, elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait dit ça sans réfléchir, emportée par sa colère. C'est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux, mais c'était dû aux circonstances. Quand ils étaient gosses, il n'avait de cesse de clamer son amour pour elle. C'en était même ridicule. Elle songeait avec amertume que cet amour avait du finir par disparaître à coups de « Sasuke-kun » stridents. Elle aussi avait été plutôt grotesque à cette époque. Cependant, après leur dernière rencontre avec le brun, elle n'avait plus jamais utilisé ce nom en présence de Naruto, le remplaçant par « Uchiha ».

La nuit était tombée. Elle décida de s'éloigner de quelques mètres, le brun n'irait nulle part de toute façon. Elle n'avait fait qu'une dizaine de pas lorsqu'elle entendit un léger bruissement. Les nerfs à vifs, elle sortit rapidement un kunai et le pointa en direction du bruit. Deux yeux bleus la fixaient. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de se maîtriser…

***

Il l'avait enfin retrouvée mais elle avait eu un mouvement de recul. Naruto se sentit blessé au plus profond de son être. Le kunai était toujours pointé sur lui et elle était prête à courir.

« Sakura, c'est moi. » La jeune femme le fixait, l'air indécise, mais elle finit par baisser son arme. Il vit qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Tu as peur de moi ? » Il avait posé la question sans la regarder car il redoutait vraiment la réponse.

« Non. » Elle avait menti, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais c'était plus simple ainsi.

Il s'avança pour la rejoindre mais s'arrêta net en remarquant la silhouette assise près du feu. _« Comment… ? »_ Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la jeune femme, il sentit sa colère monter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Pourquoi tu l'as ramené avec toi ? »

Le ton de sa voix était glacial. Sakura ne répondit pas. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est pour toi… j'ai… » Elle semblait terrorisée.

« NE ME MENS PAS ! » Cette fois, il avait hurlé. Le brun avait tourné la tête dans leur direction. Le silence qui suivit fut insupportable. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, une expression haineuse sur le visage. Elle avait peur. Ça n'était pas étonnant, lui aussi était terrifié à l'idée de perdre à nouveau tout contrôle. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole. Le visage de la jeune femme s'était complètement fermé à présent.

« Il ne peut pas vivre, il a tué et…

Toi aussi. »

Les mots étaient chuchotés mais lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. Dans son regard, il sentit toute l'animosité qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tué ses amis et elle venait de lui rappeler brutalement. Soudain, portant une main à ses lèvres, il sembla à Naruto qu'elle venait de réaliser la portée de l'horreur qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle voulut l'arrêter mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà attrapé Sasuke par le kimono.

Naruto frappait, encore et encore, noyant le brun sous un flot de larmes et de paroles incompréhensibles. Il entendait Sakura qui hurlait son prénom mais un bourdonnement sourd lui vrillait les oreilles. Il pleurait à nouveau, c'était étrange, il avait cru qu'il n'y arriverait plus jamais. Il frappait sans s'arrêter mais le brun ne réagissait pas. « Crève ! » Il avait saisi un kunai et levé le bras. Mais au moment de l'abaisser, il eut une hésitation. Sasuke était tellement impassible, comme si rien de ce qui se passait ne le concernait. Le blond poussa un cri de rage et abattit son arme sur le sol. Son corps était secoué de sanglots, pour une raison inconnue, il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Il avait tout perdu à cause de lui, et il ne pouvait pas le tuer.

Il sentit deux bras l'enserrer et le tirer en arrière. C'était Sakura. Son étreinte avait quelque chose de rassurant, d'apaisant. Submergé par la peine, il ne savait plus où il était et pourquoi il était là. Sakura le traîna jusqu'à un endroit en retrait du feu de camp. Elle resta là, lui tenant la main, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne un peu ses esprits. Ils pleuraient tous les deux. « J'ai détruit son Sharingan. Il est aveugle. » Elle avait fini par lui dire après un long silence. Il avala cette information sans aucune réaction. A cet instant, il voulait oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Sasuke.

Naruto posa une main tremblante sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il essayait de sourire mais ce n'était pas très convaincant. Ils avaient toujours eu cette relation particulière, surtout après leur dernière rencontre avec le brun. Même s'ils s'en étaient sortis indemnes, leurs deux cœurs avaient été brisés. De nature positive, Naruto s'en était à peu près remis, ou du moins, il le prétendait assez bien. Mais pour Sakura, il savait que ça avait pris beaucoup plus de temps. Pour pallier à ce manque dans leur vie, ils s'étaient rapprochés physiquement. Il n'était pas rare que la jeune femme aille frapper à la porte du blond. Lorsque ça se produisait, ils n'échangeaient pas un mot et laissaient libre court à leurs pulsions aussitôt la porte refermée. Puis ils s'endormaient dans les bras de l'autre et au matin, tout redevenait normal. A Konoha, tout le monde connaissait la nature de leur relation mais personne ne se serait jamais aventuré à en dire quoi que ce soit. Naruto aimait toujours Sakura, mais elle ne venait vers lui que lorsqu'elle en ressentait le besoin et il avait appris à faire avec. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, lui avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Comme une réponse, elle s'approcha et l'embrassa. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec autant de tendresse. Bientôt, il sentit ses mains fines s'affairer sur ses vêtements. Rassuré par ce contact familier, il se détendit. « J'ai besoin de tout oublier. » lui dit-il.

***

Lui non plus n'avait pas pu le tuer. Le brun avait encaissé les coups sans réagir, écoutant les hurlements du blond. Sa voix avait changé, il essayait de se souvenir des traits de son visage mais ça restait flou. Sasuke regrettait presque de ne pas avoir pris le temps de l'observer avant de le provoquer. Il savait que Naruto s'était jeté sur lui avec l'intention de le tuer mais il ignorait ce qui l'avait arrêté. Il lui semblait que Sakura était intervenue. Elle avait emmené le blond plus loin et ils avaient fait l'amour, il les avait entendus. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis son départ. Il n'avait pas ressenti la moindre jalousie, seulement de l'envie. Il les avait écoutés en essuyant le sang de son visage douloureux. Ensuite, ils avaient parlé des morts, et ils s'étaient endormis. Sasuke n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil.

C'était le matin, il sentait un rayon de soleil sur son visage. C'était l'heure. Avec difficulté, il se mit à genoux. Son corps protestait autant que si tous ses os étaient brisés, il serra les dents. Il avait besoin de sa main mais la douleur cuisante l'empêchait de l'utiliser. Le moignon de son pouce était sûrement infecté. Après quelques minutes de combat acharné contre ses vêtements, il se décida à appeler Sakura. Il allait lui demander de l'aide, peu importe ce que ça allait lui coûter, mais il ne pouvait pas passer outre ce rituel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le ton était méfiant, il ne la blâmait pas pour ça, elle avait de bonnes raisons. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Dans ma poche… »

Elle hésita un moment puis se pencha pour plonger sa main dans le kimono du brun. Elle ressortit la petite image carrée sans un mot. Sasuke se dit qu'elle devait être surprise. « Tu peux la poser devant moi ? » Elle s'exécuta en silence. Le brun sentit que la question n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

« C'est… Itachi ? »

Oui, c'était Itachi. Ça faisait six ans qu'Itachi était mort, six ans que Sasuke l'avait tué et six ans qu'il priait invariablement, tous les matins, face à son image. La vie entière de Sasuke se résumait à ça. Il ne regrettait aucun des actes qu'il avait commis, après son départ il avait rapidement perdu cette capacité. Il n'avait vécu que pour la vengeance, et depuis que ce but avait été accompli, il ne vivait plus vraiment. Il pensait qu'il serait soulagé, libéré… En fait, il était juste seul. Puis un matin, il avait eu comme une révélation : il voulait mourir. Mais pas mourir de sa propre main. La solution s'était alors imposée d'elle-même : Naruto. Son seul ami, son seul lien. Il se rappelait qu'il avait souri en pensant à se prénom. Il l'avait même prononcé et écrit plusieurs fois. Il savait que le blond était le seul qui avait une chance de le tuer, et il savait que s'il mourait en combattant Naruto, il mourrait heureux. Il avait donc pris le chemin de Konoha et tué ce gosse pour s'assurer que le blond soit vraiment fou de rage. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées aussi simplement. C'était sans compter sur le stupide dévouement de Sakura…

Il sentit qu'elle prenait sa main valide dans la sienne. Elle avait compris ce qu'il faisait. Ce contact ne lui déplut pas mais elle lâcha rapidement sa prise en entendant le blond approcher.

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. » souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Il ne restait que lui et le blond, c'était une situation plus que pénible. Sasuke était même soulagé d'avoir perdu ses yeux, il n'avait pas à croiser son regard. Naruto poussa un soupir et lui posa quelque chose sur les genoux sans ménagement. De la nourriture. Ils mangèrent en silence, Sasuke était certain que l'autre regardait ailleurs. Ça l'arrangeait, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Quelque chose le gênait : il s'était préparé à mourir, il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour lui ici. Mais dès l'instant où il avait aperçu Naruto et Sakura, il avait eut un doute. Tout ça le ramenait très loin en arrière, à une époque où il avait eu un semblant de bonheur dans son existence. Il avait beau savoir que tous les trois ne reviendraient jamais à cette vie, il avait un sentiment étrange à leur contact, et, à son grand désarroi, il n'était plus certain de vouloir mourir comme ça. Il frappa le sol avec colère. C'était stupide, puéril… Le blond et l'autre boulet rose avaient encore réussi à le faire douter. N'empêche que… il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Tout se passa très vite. Il y eut un cri et un bruit de chute. « Sakura ! » Le blond avait hurlé et le brun s'était levé. Elle avait été prise par surprise, il n'y avait aucun espoir pour elle. Naruto s'était quand même élancé dans cette direction et Sasuke entendit à nouveau le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondrait. Il était persuadé que le blond ne s'était même pas défendu. _« Ils sont morts ? »_ Ca lui paraissait impensable, et pourtant… Il était planté là et il ne voyait rien. Il les entendait approcher, à l'oreille ils devaient être quatre ou cinq. Sasuke arrivait à peu près à déterminer leur position au son de leurs pas mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre comme avant. Il se redressa, le plus droit possible, et prit un air noble : « Venez. » Il ne savait pas qui étaient ses ennemis mais il espérait qu'ils le tueraient rapidement.

* * *

A la prochaine :)


	3. Chapter 3

Woot ! Update rapide parmi toutes des choses non-passionnantes que j'ai à faire aujourd'hui ! :)

* * *

**La triple tragédie - Chapitre 3  
**

_« Des ANBU de Konoha… »_ Sakura se sentait partir, cette sensation de vertige lui donnait la nausée. Elle était allongée sur le sol mais avait l'impression d'y être aspirée, comme dans des sables mouvants. Sa vue se brouillait mais elle arrivait encore à distinguer leurs masques : ils étaient cinq. Elle avait été touchée au niveau de la cage thoracique, pourtant, la douleur semblait s'estomper peu à peu tandis que son corps entier s'engourdissait. Elle ne sentait déjà plus ses jambes. Elle entendit des gémissements et dodelina de la tête dans l'espoir d'en découvrir la source. Finalement, la jeune femme comprit : ces plaintes étaient les siennes. Elle prit conscience de sa propre respiration, irrégulière et saccadée. L'air semblait fuir ses poumons et elle ne put retenir une violente quinte de toux. _« De l'air ! »_ Ses mains paniquées parcouraient le sol à la recherche de quelque chose auquel elles pouvaient s'accrocher mais elles ne rencontraient que de fines touffes d'herbes. Elle ne voulait pas mourir mais cette sensation de torpeur atteignait maintenant son esprit. C'était à la fois terrifiant et confortable. La douleur et la peur disparaissaient, les frissons également. Elle se demandait s'il fallait vraiment tenter de résister et ses yeux papillonnèrent.

Ce qui lui avait paru une éternité n'avait en fait duré que quelques secondes. Un cri : Sakura rouvrit les yeux avec un grognement de protestation. L'impression de vertige la reprit immédiatement et elle toussa à nouveau, s'étouffant à cause du sang qui encombrait sa gorge et ses poumons. _« Qui a crié ? » _Elle déglutit avec difficulté. La jeune femme avait l'impression de forcer son esprit ensommeillé mais elle devait absolument se rappeler de ce qui était en train de se passer. Ça y est, ça revenait. Elle eut la confirmation en voyant une forme s'approcher en courant. Sa vue était floue mais elle reconnu Naruto à ses cheveux blonds. Sakura avait l'impression d'assister à la scène sans y participer, tout lui semblait tellement loin, comme à travers un écran de télévision. Sans comprendre, elle vit le corps du jeune homme s'écrouler sans même qu'il n'esquisse un mouvement. Elle voulut prononcer son nom mais une quinte de toux plus violente encore la contraint à fermer les yeux.

« Allez vous occuper de l'Uchiha, moi je reste ici pour les finir. »

Un des ANBU avait parlé. C'était une femme et sa voix paraissait étrangement familière à Sakura. Elle entendit les autres s'éloigner et sentit que quelqu'un la déplaçait. Sa tête était à présent posée sur les genoux de l'ANBU. C'était mieux, elle avait moins de difficulté à respirer. La jeune rose sentit une main caresser son visage ruisselant de sueur.

« Tu vas mourir, Sakura… Je suis désolée. » La voix était pleine de souffrance.

Une longue mèche blonde s'échappa de la capuche. _« Ino… » _La jeune femme avait envie de sourire : comment avait-elle réussi à entrer chez les ANBU, celle-là ? Elle tendit une main mal assurée vers le masque mais la blonde l'arrêta : « Non. » Au son de sa voix, Sakura sut qu'Ino pleurait. Elle comprit que ces ANBU avaient été envoyés pour les éliminer, tous les trois. Naruto et Sasuke car ils avaient provoqué la destruction du village et elle-même pour avoir fuit avec eux. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Ino était tiraillée entre sa mission et ses sentiments. Mais pourquoi avoir envoyé quelqu'un comme elle ? D'autres auraient très bien pu effectuer cette mission sans aucun scrupule, mais Ino…

Les pensées de Sakura furent interrompues par un hoquet de la blonde. Celle-ci tentait de retenir ses sanglots mais son corps était à présent secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Sakura sentit ses propres larmes lui monter aux yeux. Plus loin, elle entendait les bruits caractéristiques d'un combat : Sasuke devait certainement se battre.

« Ferme les yeux. » Elle sentit la main d'Ino se poser sur sa poitrine. Inconsciemment, elle obéit à l'ordre qu'on venait de lui intimer. Elle avait tellement envie de dormir… Une sensation de picotement l'envahit. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent sous l'effet de la surprise : _« une technique de soin ? »_ La blonde était loin d'être douée dans ce domaine, et surtout, c'était contraire à sa mission.

« Si tu survis, ne reviens jamais à Konoha. » Les derniers mots de l'ANBU se perdirent dans l'esprit embrumé de Sakura. Elle allait dormir maintenant.

***

Il faisait jour et ses paupières étaient lourdes. Encore cette impression. Celle de se réveiller après un cauchemar et de se rendre compte que tout est finalement bien réel. Il posa la main sur son torse, il se souvenait que c'était là qu'on l'avait atteint. C'était vraiment incroyable : ses blessures avaient presque totalement disparu. Il savait que c'était Kyuubi qui accélérait sa guérison, mais là on parlait de choses quasiment impossibles : il avait été très gravement blessé, voire même mortellement. Et pourtant…

Il roula sur le côté et se redressa pour apercevoir une forme aux cheveux roses couchée les bras en étoiles. Son cœur s'agita douloureusement dans sa poitrine à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau seul et face à la mort : _« Sakura. »_ Il chancela jusqu'à la jeune femme et son visage pâlit brusquement en voyant sa blessure. Ses lèvres et sa gorge étaient sèches mais il devait le faire. Détournant le regard, il appuya son index et son majeur sur le cou de la rose et après quelques secondes il se laissa tomber au sol avec un gémissement de soulagement. _« Elle est vivante. »_ Blessée, mais vivante. Naruto s'allongea à côté d'elle et fit courir un doigt le long de l'arête du nez de la kunoichi. Le bas de son visage et sa poitrine étaient couverts d'un sang brunâtre qui avait commencé à coaguler. Naruto se leva et souleva Sakura avec précaution. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la rivière toute proche et, après avoir déposé la jeune femme sur la berge, il commença à se déshabiller. Il entra dans l'eau glacée, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller ses membres endoloris. Naruto se frotta énergiquement les bras pour se réchauffer puis attrapa les chevilles de Sakura pour la faire glisser dans l'eau à son tour, toute habillée. Le blond ne put retenir un frisson lorsqu'il lui ôta ses vêtements, les yeux bleus ne pouvant pas se détacher de ce corps fascinant à demi caché par le flot de la rivière. Il se décida finalement à étendre les vêtements sur une pierre et entreprit de laver la jeune femme. Ses gestes étaient lents et trahissaient toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il la sortit finalement de l'eau et détourna le regard, par pudeur. Puis il arracha une partie de son kimono afin de la couvrir._ « Maintenant, faire du feu. »_

Le crépitement du feu avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Naruto était comme hypnotisé par les flammes. Il soupira et se décida enfin à porter son regard sur l'Uchiha, recroquevillé quelques mètres plus loin : il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de vérifier si le brun était vivant mais c'était un passage obligé. Naruto ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait préféré : que Sasuke soit vivant, ou qu'il soit mort. Sa colère contre lui n'avait pas diminué, et il le tourna sur le dos à l'aide de son pied, sans douceur. Les traits du brun étaient transformés par une expression de souffrance et son corps entier était couvert de blessures. Le blond pouvait voir ses sourcils se froncer en tics involontaires et entendait sa respiration saccadée. Il avait mal… ou peur.

« Eh ben… T'es salement amoché. Mais on dirait que toi non plus tu veux pas te décider à crever. »

Naruto avait vu les ANBU de Konoha, et il avait pris ça comme un signe. Il n'avait pas voulu se défendre car, après ce qu'il avait fait, il estimait qu'il n'en n'avait pas le droit. Le blond avait pris leur présence comme une façon simple et rapide de mourir, mais également comme la manière la moins égoïste de le faire. Mettre fin à ses jours lui-même n'aurait été qu'un crime supplémentaire et Konoha n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de se venger et… Il se frappa le front : _« Et puis quoi encore ? » _Jouer la bonne âme, ça allait cinq minutes, mais en vérité, et en y réfléchissant bien, il ne désirait pas vraiment mourir par pur esprit patriotique… Ce qu'il avait fait été impardonnable, pas besoin de s'en convaincre, mais… Il ne se sentait pas entièrement responsable, voilà. Tout ceci n'avait été que la conséquence d'une suite d'actions irraisonnées sur lesquelles il n'avait eu aucune influence, telles que le scellement de Kyuubi ou le départ puis retour de l'Uchiha. Et il ressentait de la colère, non pas envers les gens responsables de tout ça, mais envers leurs actions. La fin de son existence n'aurait rien résolu, le mal était fait. Et s'il avait survécu à cette attaque, c'était qu'il devait en être ainsi. _« Et ce n'est pas tout… »_ Il était extrêmement gêné de l'admettre mais d'autres raisons égoïstes s'ajoutaient à son désir de vivre : par exemple, le fait que Sakura soit vivante. Et aussi, le fait que Sasuke soit ici, avec lui… La dernière raison lui donnait des sueurs froides. Comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose ? On parlait de l'Uchiha, là. _« Oui, justement. » _Tout comme Sasuke qui n'avait vécu que pour Itachi, Naruto n'avait vécu que pour Sasuke. Tous ses actes n'avaient eu qu'un seul but : se faire accepter par Sasuke, impressionner Sasuke, ramener Sasuke, faire souffrir Sasuke… Le brun était le point fixe dans l'univers de Naruto et ce dernier redoutait à quoi pourrait ressembler sa vie sans l'omniprésence de l'Uchiha. Maintenant que tous les trois étaient vivants, Naruto avait l'impression d'avoir toute sa vie à ses côtés…

Mais voilà, plusieurs choses clochaient. En première ligne, le fait qu'ils soient vivants tous les trois, précisément. La mission accomplie par les ANBU s'apparentait à du travail bâclé, et ça ne leur ressemblait pas. Un détail n'avait pas échappé à Naruto : leurs uniformes. Ils étaient sales et abîmés. Ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient en mission hors du village et qu'ils n'avaient pas assisté au massacre lorsque Kyuubi s'était réveillé. On les avait sûrement envoyés d'urgence à leur poursuite dès leur retour de mission. Indirectement, ceci expliquait éventuellement leur survie : les personnes envoyées n'étaient peut-être pas les bonnes…

Un gémissement le sortit de ses réflexions. Sakura se réveillait. Elle se redressa en grimaçant et poussa un cri en se découvrant nue sous le tissu noir. Naruto esquissa un sourire : après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, cette soudaine bouffée de naturel faisait du bien.

« Ne bouge pas trop, tu es blessée.

- Mais… où sont mes vêtements ?

- Ils sèchent au soleil. Tu étais couverte de sang, alors je t'ai lavée. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'avait ressenti aucune gêne en prononçant ces mots. Elle souleva le tissu pour jeter un œil à sa blessure.

« C'était plus grave que ça.

- Plus grave ?

- Oui, sans Ino, j'y restais. Elle m'a soignée.

- Ino ? C'était une des ANBU ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Naruto réalisa que cette information confirmait ses soupçons : ils n'avaient décidément pas envoyé les bonnes personnes pour ce boulot.

« Sakura ?

- oui ?

- Je suis content que tu sois vivante. »

Elle sourit et s'étendit sur le sol, sans un mot. Apparemment, elle était encore sonnée.

« Sasuke est vivant aussi. Repose-toi, je vais aller m'occuper de lui. »

Elle jeta au blond un regard perplexe mais finit par fermer les yeux et se rendormit presque aussitôt.

Il arracha un morceau des vêtements du brun, s'apprêtant à reproduire les mêmes gestes qu'avec Sakura. Après l'avoir imbibé d'eau, il commença à nettoyer le sang et la terre qui maculaient le visage contusionné à l'aide de celui-ci. _« De nous trois, c'est lui qui est le plus mal en point. »_ Il toucha du doigt la longue coupure et se souvint de ce que Sakura lui avait dit. Sasuke avait perdu ses yeux. Il entreprit ensuite d'ôter le bandage de sa main au pouce amputé et de nettoyer le moignon. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette blessure mais il la trouvait assez cruelle. Celui qui avait fait ça voulait davantage le torturer que le tuer. A peine avait-il libéré la main du bandage sale que Sasuke poussa un cri de rage et de terreur en se jetant sur lui. Naruto, surpris, n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup qui lui était destiné. Il porta une main à sa lèvre fendue et attrapa le bras menaçant du brun de l'autre.

« Laisse-toi faire, abruti ! »

***

_« Abruti ? »_ Sasuke se figea, ce mot si souvent employé par le passé sonnait comme un appel à la trêve. L'autre riait à gorge déployée maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ? Ce rire… Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des années.

Le corps entier du brun était pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Il sentait qu'il était sérieusement blessé et la brutalité de son attaque sur Naruto n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait réussi à bouger dans un tel état. _« La peur sans doute. »_ Parce que oui, il était terrifié. Combattre à l'aveugle avait été l'une des épreuves les plus éprouvantes de toute sa vie. Il avait cruellement ressenti le manque de ses yeux et s'était fait battre beaucoup trop facilement. Il n'avait même pas blessé un seul de ses attaquants avant de s'évanouir. Au-delà de cet amer sentiment d'échec, son sommeil n'avait été fait que de cauchemars et la douleur l'avait certainement fait délirer. Alors en sentant quelqu'un le toucher, il avait ouvert les yeux. Et oubliant tout de sa cécité, il avait été pris d'une peur primitive et l'avait attaqué emporté par la panique. Et cette personne n'était autre que l'Uzumaki… Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire. Sasuke était blessé dans sa fierté, vexé que Naruto l'ait vu ainsi perdre toute maîtrise de lui-même et surtout vexé d'être à sa merci. Alors, même s'il souriait intérieurement à l'évocation du mot « abruti », il ne lui donnerait jamais la satisfaction de partager son rire.

Les battements de son cœur ralentirent à un rythme plus normal et il eut soudain un choc : aveuglé par cette montagne de peur et de fierté, il n'avait même pas réalisé le plus important. Oui, il était vivant. Ça lui paraissait impensable étant donné la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses au moment du combat. Il avait même cru que les deux autres étaient morts… Il était fixé pour Naruto mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu arriver à l'autre idiote. Néanmoins, il avait trop d'arrogance pour poser la question au blond et se contenta de lui assener un : « Lâche-moi, Uzumaki. J'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne. »

Contre toute attente, Naruto ne répondit pas à la provocation. Sasuke essayait d'imaginer son visage : est-ce qu'il souriait ? Dans un soupir, l'autre relâcha finalement sa prise sur le bras du brun.

« Tu peux te déplacer ? »

Sasuke tenta de se lever mais la douleur semblait le clouer au sol. Le blond passa son bras sous son aisselle et le releva, puis ils avancèrent et Sasuke perçut un bruit d'eau. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? »_

« Assieds-toi ici. Il faut nettoyer tes blessures. Je vais le faire mais il faut que tu retires tes vêtements. »

L'Uchiha écarquilla les yeux, le ton était sans appel. Il entendit Naruto plonger quelque chose dans l'eau et sa voix se fit de nouveau entendre :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de tout enlever. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas… Je n'aime pas les garçons. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix neutre. C'était vraiment Naruto ? Et comment pouvait-il lui parler de cette manière après les évènements de ces derniers jours. C'était comme si le déchaînement de violence de la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu. Sasuke savait que le blond ne le tuerait pas, mais de là à faire ce genre de choses…

« Pas… pas question !

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, tu es pas mal arrangé et si on ne fait rien, tes blessures s'infecteront et tu mourras… dans d'atroces souffrances. »

_« Pas faux. »_ Il défit le haut de son kimono.

« Voilà, je n'enlèverai rien de plus.

- Ça suffira. »

Naruto frottait la peau blanche avec le tissu humide, ce qui arrachait des grimaces et des protestations au brun. Il entendit à nouveau le rire du blond.

« Tu préfèrerais sûrement que ça soit Sakura, non ? »

Comment faisait-il ? Comment faisait-il pour parler de manière aussi détendue ? Ce crétin agissait vraiment comme s'ils étaient amis… Comment pouvait-il croire que l'Uchiha allait daigner lui répondre ? Mais… l'idée d'une conversation normale était des plus tentantes.

« La dernière fois… Elle a dit… Enfin, elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait. »

Sasuke se mordit immédiatement la langue, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il n'avait pas pu empêcher les mots de sortir. Qu'est-ce que l'autre imbécile allait penser ? Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire croire qu'il était prêt à renouer un quelconque lien avec lui. Mais il était comme envoûté. Voilà ce qu'il détestait le plus chez l'Uzumaki : cette capacité à attendrir le cœur des gens, y compris le sien, un cœur de pierre. Naruto eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Sakura dit tout un tas de choses quand elle est en colère… »

C'était comme si les vannes étaient ouvertes, comme si Sasuke n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa propre bouche : il entendait sa propre voix, indépendante de sa volonté.

« Je vous ai entendu faire l'amour.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on est malheureux. » Se contenta d'ajouter Naruto.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, personne ne parla. Le blond nettoyait les nombreuses plaies du brun en silence. Sasuke avait longuement retourné la question dans sa tête avant de la poser mais sa voix partit en crescendo :

« Comment tu fais ? Comment tu arrives à agir comme si tout était normal ? Pourquoi tu fais comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Je te déteste Uzumaki… Je veux te voir crever, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu : POUR TE TUER. Et… et… Je n'ai besoin de personne. »

Sasuke s'était violemment dégagé des mains de Naruto. Il sentait sa rage monter mais cette colère était dirigé contre lui-même : alors qu'il s'était résolu à mourir, le blond avait réveillé des sentiments enfouis au plus profond de son être. Il ne supportait pas de ressentir ces choses, ça faisait de lui un faible. Ça le rendait ridicule. Il n'était pas de la même classe que ces gens qui ont besoin d'« amis » pour être heureux. Il avait très bien vécu seul pendant toutes ces années et maudissait le jour où il avait décidé de prendre la direction de Konoha.

Il y eut un long silence. Lorsque l'Uzumaki répondit, sa voix était froide et sifflante.

« Uchiha, depuis ton départ et avec tes conneries, on est devenu très bons pour faire semblant. Je doute que tu veuilles vraiment me tuer. Je crois plutôt que ton retour est une fuite en avant. Et pour finir, ça m'étonnerait que tu ailles très loin sans tes yeux… »

Puis Sasuke fut projeté au sol. Le blond l'avait frappé et il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir. Complètement abasourdi par la force du coup et la justesse des propos de l'Uzumaki, il laissa Naruto le relever. Le ton de ce dernier était redevenu un peu plus humain lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu, Sasuke. Et je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu restes, à commencer par oublier que tu as détruit ma vie. »

Le brun restait sans réaction. Cette dernière parole était certainement la plus douloureuse de toutes les blessures qu'il avait reçues aujourd'hui. Il laissa Naruto le soutenir jusqu'au feu de camp et tendit machinalement ses mains vers la chaleur des flammes. Il ne fut même pas surpris en entendant la voix de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Plusieurs heures passèrent et il était toujours assis là, comme dans un état second. Les mots du blond lui martelaient le crâne. _« C'est une proposition ? Il me propose de rester avec eux ? Je ne comprends rien. »_ Il secoua la tête et un mot de la conversation des deux autres accrocha finalement son oreille : le nom d'un village, assez éloigné. Ils avaient donc des projets… Tant mieux, lui n'en avait pas.


End file.
